Immortal Love
by ceruleanday
Summary: VamFic. AU. Biarkan aku hidup terkurung dalam cermin ini tuk selamanya jika hal itu bisa memberikannya kehidupan yang diinginkannya sebagai seorang manusia. Happy SasuSaku Day! RnR!


_Tak ada satupun manusia yang berhak menanyakan kapan Tuhan akan mencabut nyawa mereka. Sekalipun mereka adalah manusia paling suci dan tak ternoda, rahasia akan kematian itu akan tetap terjaga hingga mereka menyadari bahwa di saat itulah mereka harus mati. Akan tetapi, bukankah sangat tidak adil saat yang lain bisa mengetahui kapan Tuhan akan mengambil nyawa mereka tuk selamanya dan yang lainnya tidak? _

_Jika manusia menginginkan rahasia itu terbuka bak kotak pandora, maka seluruh keseimbangan di dunia ini akan menjadi rusak. Hidup dan mati adalah dua hal yang masih menjadi genggaman Tuhan. Bahkan, para malaikat yang tak pernah melakukan satu tetes kesalahan pun takkan pernah tahu kapan Tuhan akan menghilangkan sayap-sayap mereka. Dan iblis… entahlah. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih hidup dalam kematian. Ya. Kematian yang abadi dan kekal selamanya._

_Kalian, manusia mungkin cemburu, iri, dan dengki pada kami, para iblis. Kami hidup dalam keabadian. Tapi, sebagai bayarannya, kami harus hidup dengan cara yang imoral. Dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan tak ada satupun cahaya yang bisa menembusnya. Itulah hidup kami. Kami menginginkan keabadian seutuhnya karena kami merasa terasing dan terpinggirkan oleh __**kalian**__. Malaikat dengan kesempurnaan cahaya yang selalu mengelilinginya adalah kecemburuan kami yang sebenarnya. Manusia dengan kebebasan memilih di antara dua jalan—baik ataupun buruk—juga menjadi kedengkian kami pada kalian. Namun, mengapa kalian malah yang membenci dan mendengki kami? Bukankah semestinya kalian-lah yang patut untuk kami cemburui? Lalu, apa yang salah dengan kehidupan kami yang kalian anggap hina? Ataukah sebenarnya kalian menginginkan kehidupan seperti kami?_

_Aku tertawa lebar saat kalian mengatakan hal itu. Dasar. Manusia memang tidak pernah bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang telah mereka genggam. Manusia bahkan selalu menyalahkan kehidupannya atas nama Tuhan. Tak tahukah kalian bahwa kami tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Tuhan? Kami bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan karena itulah yang membuat kami berbeda dari yang lain. Sayangnya… kami tak memiliki apa yang disebut-sebut oleh Tuhan sebagai kasih sayang dan perasaan—_

—_**cinta**_

_Aku menyadari hal itu. Hidup dalam gelap selama beratus-ratus tahun rupanya membuatku menjadi sosok yang tak memiliki 'hati'. Heh, lagipula siapa yang menginginkan hidup bersama iblis sepertiku, selain iblis lainnya? Tapi, saat kulihat diriku dari serpihan kaca itu, aku melihat sosok lain dalam diriku. Aku memang terlahir sebagai iblis, tetapi mengapa wajahku sama seperti wajah para manusia itu? Sebenarnya, aku ini apa? __**Mereka **__mengurungku di tempat ini karena takut akan diriku yang iblis ini, bukan? Tapi… aku kembali bertanya akan pemilik wajah di balik serpihan kaca itu. Ada apa dengan wajah itu? Siapa pemilik wajah itu? Siapa?!_

_Entah mengapa, wajah itu seperti sudah sangat kukenal. Ya. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang bisa menyamarkan segala keburukan yang ada dalam jiwaku. Namun, mengapa aku masih merasa kesepian? Bukankah dalam keabadianku, aku bisa memilih tuk berada bersama dengan sosok-sosok yang lain? Ah ya! Aku lupa. Aku kan iblis. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, sudah sepantasnya aku tidak diperbolehkan tuk membuat pilihan. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, takkan ada satupun makhluk lainnya yang akan menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Dan hal itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. _

_Kesendirian. Kegelapan. Kebekuan. Dan—_

—_**kemarahan**__._

_Aku dikurung dalam ruangan gelap ini entah sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Ruangan gelap yang kuketahui sebagai ruangan eksekusi mati bagi para pengkhianat di kastilku sendiri. Kegelapan adalah hukuman yang menjanjikan bagi manusia-manusia itu. Takkan ada satupun manusia yang mampu bertahan dalam kegelapan abadi sepertiku. Tak ada cahaya. Dan rasanya begitu dingin. Hanya tikus-tikus got yang menemani kesendirianku ini. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena, ini sudah menjadi takdir bagiku. Takdir dari resiko kehidupan yang kupilih sendiri. Hidup dalam keabadian tanpa siapapun memang terlalu menyakitkan. Lebih sakit dibandingkan ribuan pasak ataupun silver bullet yang pernah dihujankan oleh para __**hunter **__itu. Tapi, demi para manusia itu, aku rela menahan rasa __**haus**__ dan sifat iblisku dalam ruang sempit ini. Dan aku akan kekal dalam kesepian ini selamanya…_

_Ya. Hanya demi kalian, __**manusia…**_

* * *

~(OooOoOooO)~

_**-Immortal Love-**_

_by Emi Yoshikuni_

_A SasuSaku Vamfic_

~(OooOoOooO)~

_Happy SasuSaku FanDay… ^^_

* * *

_Vienna, December, 13__th__ 1913_

Sore di bulan desember terasa lebih dingin dari hari pada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Tentu saja akan seperti itu. Di saat awan putih mulai melakukan perubahan warna dan karakternya, di saat itulah cuaca mulai berubah. Dan kini, awan lebih memilih tuk menurunkan butiran bola-bola putih es yang disebut sebagai _salju_. Orang-orang mulai mengeratkan mantel-mantel mereka—tak lupa pula dengan _snow gloves _yang terbuat dari rajutan tangan itu. Sungguh memberikan kesan hangat.

Langkah-langkah sepatu memberikan bentuk di atas daratan tumpukan salju itu. Seorang pria berambut kemerahan tengah berjalan menyusuri _Heglare Avenue _sambil memegangi tangan kecil putrinya. Mantel putih tebal itu seakan menutupi seluruh lekuk-lekuk tubuh gadis kecil berusia kurang lebih sepuluh atau sebelas tahun itu. Renda-renda gaun merah jambu yang dipakainya sedikit terlihat dari ujung mantelnya.

Sesekali, gadis itu menengok ke arah ayahnya, mengamati ekspresi apa saja yang timbul di wajah letihnya. Mata _jade-_nya pun tak bisa lepas dari sekelilingnya—terutama saat ia melewati toko sepatu anak perempuan. Ia mengamati ke arah langkahnya sendiri, menatap sepatu baletnya yang sudah begitu usang. Berapa kalipun berharap, ia tak mungkin meminta pada sang ayah untuk dibelikan sepatu baru. Bukannya malu atau apa. Tapi, ia tak ingin menyusahkan sang ayah yang baru-baru ini mendapatkan kabar buruk dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Kata _PHK _demi mengurangi biaya kerugian perusahaan adalah kata yang masih sulit diterima oleh keluarganya saat ini. Dan, ia memahami kondisi ayahnya saat itu.

Hari ini, gadis kecil itu diajak oleh sang ayah ke sebuah museum sejarah yang terdengar begitu asing namanya. _Royal Herritage Museum_. Sebuah nama yang belum pernah terdengar gaungnya sekalipun. Namun, siapa yang akan menolak surat tawaran bekerja yang secara misterius mengisi kotak surat rumah seseorang yang baru saja di -_PHK_? Dan dengan seorang istri, dua orang anak, dan dua pasangan kakek-nenek dalam rumah kecilnya yang tak memiliki pemanas itu? Tentu saja, surat itu adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan. Apalagi dengan gaji yang lumayan besar—cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah selama sebulan.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung megah nan artistik. Bisa diperkirakan gedung itu adalah bekas istana atau kastil raja-raja pendahulu kota _Vienna_ di masa lalu. Mata _jade _gadis itu membulat, terperangah dengan keindahan gedung itu.

"Ayo masuk, _Sakura_."

"Iya."

Seketika, pagar besi besar itu membuka secara otomatis—seperti sudah mengetahui akan kehadiran sosok manusia di depannya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu melangkah maju, memasuki area halaman museum itu. Tepat di sisi kanannya terdapat taman hijau yang begitu indah, layaknya _maze _mini namun cukup untuk bisa mengacaukan pikiran. Air mancur kecil berbentuk patung _dewa Neptunus _juga menghiasi sisi taman sebelah kiri. Dengan keindahan museum seperti itu, pastilah akan mendapatkan banyak kunjungan dari masyarakat kota ini.

Lonceng kecil menjadi bel penanda kedatangan seseorang. Saat pria itu membunyikan loncengnya, seketika juga pintu kayu tinggi itu membuka dengan sendirinya. Meskipun sedikit takut, ia memberanikan diri tuk masuk ke dalamnya—masih memegang erat tangan kecil sang putri. Koridor panjang yang begitu sepi itu hanya menggaungkan suara langkah-langkah kaki kedua sosok manusia itu. Lantai marmer berbentuk seperti papan catur itu terlihat bak cermin yang bisa memantulkan segala hal. Ditambah dengan lukisan-lukisan tua yang eksotis dan patung-patung gips lainnya menghiasi tiap dinding dan sudut-sudut koridor yang terlupakan.

"Ayah. Lihatlah ke lukisan dan patung-patung itu! Wow, bagus sekali ya…"

"Jangan ribut, _Sakura_. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam gedung ini."

"Ng."

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia seakan bisa bercermin melalui lantai marmer itu. Dengan mata yang berbinar, ia mengujarkan _wow _kecil. Terus saja ia mengatakan hal itu hingga langkahnya seakan dihentikan oleh sang ayah. Suara derap langkah lain membuat Sakura tersadar dari kekagumannya itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ada sosok pria berambut keperakan dengan pakaian ala seorang _buttler, _baru saja menuruni tangga spiral tepat di ujung dalam koridor itu. Sang ayah menundukkan wajahnya—memberi penghormatan. Pria berpakaian _buttler _itu juga menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat kedua pria itu saling memberikan hormat, Sakura juga menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan cepat, sehingga membuat rambut merah mudanya terhempas ke lantai marmer.

Si _butler _tersenyum ramah. Ia lalu memersilakan ayah gadis itu tuk menaiki tangga spiral dan mulai membuat sebuah perbincangan yang ringan.

"Kami kekurangan karyawan di museum ini. Museum ini baru akan dibuka minggu depan, sehingga tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Oh ya, sebelumnya, Anda sudah membaca dengan baik surat yang kami kirimkan kan, _Haruno-san_?" tanya pria berambut keperakan itu sambil menuntun arah langkah mereka.

"Iya. Sudah saya baca. Tapi, bolehkah saya tahu nama Anda, _Tuan—_"

"Ah, jangan panggil Tuan. Aku juga hanyalah karyawan di tempat ini. Panggil aku _Kakashi _saja." jawab pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya sekali lagi. "Dan, apakah nona kecil ini adalah putri Anda, _Haruno-san_?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak memerhatikan percakapan antara ayahnya dengan pria bernama Kakashi itu, tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah pertanyaan seakan meluncur untuk diberikan padanya.

"Iya! Dia adalah ayahku. Namaku _Sakura Haruno_. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, ngg, _Tuan—_"

Pria berambut perak itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Sakura. Sebentar, langkahnya terhenti oleh jawaban ceria yang dilontarkan oleh anak perempuan manis itu. Rambut merah mudanya yang terurai hingga pinggulnya, ditambah dengan bando berpita merah yang juga menghiasinya, menambah kesan imut pada wajah gadis kecil ini.

"_Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. _Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, _Sakura-chan_." ujar Kakashi, masih menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. "Ah, putri Anda manis sekali ya, _Haruno-san_?"

"Eh?" pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi bingung dan sedikit menggaruk belakang lehernya. Nampaknya, ia sedikit merasa malu. "I-iya. Saya rasa, itu berkat ibunya. Benar kan, _Sakura_?"

"Ng!" seru Sakura dengan anggukan semangat. "Tak ada wanita lain yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan ibu! Dan itulah mengapa ayah sangat menyukai ibu, kan?"

Pria itu masih menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Rupanya, ia jadi salah tingkah kalau sudah berbicara mengenai istrinya sendiri. Sedangkan sang _buttler _pun tersenyum senang saat mendengar betapa bahagianya keluarga kecil ini di matanya. Tidak seperti _seseorang _di sana yang ia ketahui takkan pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai perbincangan kontrak kerjanya sekarang, _Haruno-san_?"

"Iya, baiklah."

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan kembali langkahnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap serius ke arah pria berambut kemerahan itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di balik tubuhnya, kesan ramah nan terhormat itu mulai terpasang pada auranya saat ini.

"Bukannya aku ingin memisahkan kalian berdua, _Haruno-san_, _Sakura-chan_. Tetapi, aku takut perbincangan _kontrak kerja _akan membuat _Sakura-chan _menjadi bosan. Dan ada sedikit masalah lainnya yang harus dikomunikasikan secara _privasi_, _Haruno-san_." ucapnya, yang diakhiri dengan senyum simpul. "Sepertinya, kulihat dari tadi, nona kecil yang satu ini sangat tertarik dengan sekelilingnya ya? Kurasa, untuk kali ini, putri Anda bisa mengelilingi museum ini saat kita berbincang-bincang akan masalah kontrak kerja itu, _Haruno-san_."

Sakura membulatkan mata hijaunya. Nampaknya, ia begitu senang dengan tawaran dari Kakashi untuknya. Dengan segera, ia ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan sang ayah. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa sang ayah malah semakin menggenggam erat tangan kecil putrinya itu.

"_A-yah_?"

Melihat wajah serius dari ayah si nona kecil, Kakashi bisa mengetahui maksud dari tindakannya saat itu. "Jangan khawatir, _Haruno-san_. Museum ini aman dari semua bahaya. Semua lampu sudah kami nyalakan. Dan aku yakin, takkan ada yang bisa membuat kengerian di museum ini dan menakut-nakuti putri Anda. Kurasa, putri Anda adalah nona yang sangat berani. Bukankah begitu, _Sakura-chan_?"

Rona merah seketika muncul di balik kedua pipi Sakura yang seputih susu itu. Dengan lemas, ia menggangguk sedikit malu.

"Anda yakin, _Kakashi-san_?"

"Hm. Tak perlu khawatir, _Haruno-san_. Semuanya sudah ada dalam _kendali _saya." jawabnya, yang kemudian bisa membuat pria berambut kemerahan itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan putrinya itu. Dengan wajah ceria, Sakura tersenyum ceria seraya menundukkan kembali kepalanya dalam-dalam ke arah Kakashi.

"_Danke schon, Herr Kakashi!_" serunya. Kakashi pun tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura yang seperti itu. Sebelum ia betul-betul pergi, sang ayah mengingatkannya tuk berhati-hati dan untuk tidak memegang benda-benda apapun. Karena kelihatannya, semua benda yang ada di penjuru museum itu sudah berusia lebih dari seabad dan harganya pasti akan sangat mahal kalau dilelang. Ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko akan kerusakan barang-barang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _Haruno-san_. Kalau nona _Sakura _ingin menyentuhnya, maka ia boleh menyentuhnya. Untuk kali ini, saya memberikan kebebasan bagi nona ini untuk memegangnya. Tapi, untuk yang selanjutnya, mungkin tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Jadi, kenapa tidak gunakan kesempatan yang ada, _hm_?"

Setelah tangannya telah terbebas dari genggaman sang ayah, sesegera mungkin Sakura mulai berlari ke sana ke mari. Sang ayah dan si _buttler _berambut perak itu kembali membicarakan masalah mereka dan menuju ke koridor lain di lantai dua museum itu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia memuali _petualangan kecilnya _dengan berlari-lari kecil ke sekitar koridor inti di lantai dua itu. Di sepanjang koridor bernuansa merah dan coklat itu, seluruh dinding-dindingnya dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan era _Rennaissance _dan kekaisaran Romawi. Patung manusia berbaju besi layaknya petarung _Gladiator_ juga menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura saat itu. Dengan wajah yang penuh kekaguman, ia mulai menyentuh lempengan besi-besi itu dengan perlahan.

"_Wow… bagus sekali baju ini…_" ujarnya dengan penuh kekaguman. "Seandainya saja aku juga punya baju seperti ini, maka anak laki-laki yang sangat nakal itu takkan bisa menjahiliku lagi. Hihihi…"

Langkah-langkah kecil Sakura terdengar di setiap penjuru koridor lantai dua museum itu. Setelah bosan memandangi si patung baju besi, ia lalu berpindah ke tempat lain. Kini, ia memasuki sebuah koridor lebih sempit yang menjadi percabangan dari koridor inti. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan—terus memerhatikan lukisan-lukisan indah yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya. Karpet merah yang menutupi seluruh lantai kayu koridor sempit itu cukup memberikan kesan hangat di sore yang dingin itu. Obor kecil yang juga menjadi penerang koridor selain lampu kristal menghiasi ujung-ujung dinding koridor. Sungguh menakjubkan, pikir gadis kecil itu.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti tepat di sebuah lukisan indah di ujung koridor. Matanya membulat lebar saat ia berusaha menatap lekat-lekat apa yang tengah terjadi dalam lukisan itu. Frame kayu berwarna coklat memberikan batas tegas akan kanvas yang kini telah ternoda dengan warna-warna minyak. Nametage kecil juga tertem[el di sudut kanan bawah frame itu.

"_I-Im-Immortality. _Hmm… maksudnya apa ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menegangi dagunya. "Tapi, kenapa gadis dalam lukisan itu terlihat sangat sedih ya? Akan lebih bagus jika ujung bibirnya sedikit dilukiskan ke atas, pasti senyumnya akan sangat manis. Hm…"

Dengan senyum lugu, Sakura seakan membayangkan dirinya berada dalam lukisan itu. Seorang wanita bergaun merah tengah duduk di sebuan kursi berukir indah. Dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu sendu, wanita dalam lukisan itu seakan-akan tengah menatap ke arah lain. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. Sarung tangan berwarna putih juga menutupi hingga ke ujung sikunya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang juga jatuh dan menghiasi sisi-sisi wajahnya yang terlukis sempurna. Begitu pula dengan iris _jade_ yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, lukisan ini mirip aku ya?" ungkap Sakura dengan wajah serius. "Tapi—_hahaha. Kau percaya diri sekali, Sakura_. Mana mungkin mirip denganku. Aku ini kan tipikal gadis tomboy. Tidak mungkin seperti _lady _dalam lukisan ini. _Hahaha…_" sambungnya sambil terus memegangi perutnya karena berusaha tuk menahan tawa lebarnya.

_Immortality. Keabadian. _

Keabadian adalah _title _dari lukisan itu. Entah apa hubungannya dengan sosok wanita dalam lukisan itu. _Ah ya_. Ada yang terlupakan dalam lukisan itu. Ada sebuah liontin berbentuk oval dengan butir permata di tengahnya menghiasi selusur leher wanita itu. Karena begitu kagum, tanpa sadar, Sakura menyentuh lukisan itu dengan jemarinya. Tekstur kasar terasa di tiap permukaan lukisan itu. Itulah yang membuat lukisan itu begitu nyata dan begitu—

—_**abadi**_.

"Yang melukisnya pasti kekasih wanita ini. Tapi, kenapa dia malah melukis wajah sedihnya ya? Ng…" ujar Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk ujung mantelnya yang ternyata masih tertempel butiran salju. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya tuk meninnggalkan lukisan itu dan beralih ke koridor lain.

Masih dengan wajah yang penuh kekaguman, Sakura melangkah lagi. Rasa letih sehabis latihan balet di siang hingga sore itu cukup membuatnya terus menguap di sepanjang koridor bernuansa biru dan hitam itu. Koridor itu dipenuhi dengan cermin-cermin berbagai bentuk dan tak lupa juga lemari-lemari kaca tipis yang tergantung di dinding-dinding koridornya.

Dalam lemari itu terdapat beberapa alat musik zaman kekaisaran Romawi dan juga zaman _Renaissance_, seperti _viola, violin, _beserta dengan alat penggeseknya. Foto-foto _violinist _terkenal Austria dan Jerman juga menghiasi isi dari lemari kaca itu. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kedua bola mata _emerald-_nya untuk membaca riwayat hidup sang _maestro _biola yang fotonya terpampang di sampingnya. Tak lupa ia juga menambahkan kata _wow _kecil di akhir bacaannya.

Suara serpihan kaca yang berhamburan dan dentingan piano seakan terdengar di sepanjang koridor itu. Dengan waspada, Sakura kemudian memutar kepalanya ke segala arah. Namun, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Sekarang, bukan saatnya untuk merasa takut akan suara-suara misterius. Ia bukanlah gadis yang suka menangis hanya karena masalah kecil begitu. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menangis untuk hal-hal lain. Ia kembali pada arah pandangnya dan menghiraukan suara-suara yang kini telah lenyap dengan sendirinya. Namun, untuk beberapa saat, suara itu kembali terdengar lagi dan cukup membuat Sakura sedikit terusik.

Cermin-cermin itu hanya bisa memantulkan benda-benda yang nyata. Seluruh isi dari koridor itu dan tubuh kecil Sakura terlihat jelas di semua cermin berbagai bentuk dan model itu. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan hati-hati, Sakura memerhatikan semua cermin yang menggantung di dinding-dinding berlapiskan karpet biru di koridor itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ujung mati koridor. Sebuah cermin besar—dengan ukuran cermin lebih dari dua kali tingginya—menggantung dan menutupi semua bagian dari permukaan dinding itu. Frame kayu dengan ukiran yang begitu indah menghiasi tepi-tepi cermin itu. Semua benda termasuk cermin-cermin lain yang ada di sepanjang koridor itu terlihat dengan jelas dalam cermin raksasa itu. Sakura bisa melihat dirinya begitu jelas dengan cermin itu.

"_Wow… _cermin ini bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari cermin yang ada di rumah _Ino_. Tidak! Cermin ini lebih besar empat, lima, bahkan sepuluh kali dari cermin ruang dansa milik _Ino_! _Bagusnya…"_ pekik Sakura kegirangan.

Dan sebuah ide aneh muncul dalam kepalanya. Ia mulai bergaya-gaya aneh di depan cermin itu. Ia menampilkan bentuk-bentuk wajah dengan gerakan-gerakan yang sama anehnya.

Perlahan, ia melangkah mundur dari arah cermin itu. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan ke atas dan ia pun memulai gerakan berputar _swanlake _yang tengah dipelajarinya selama kelas _balet_-nya hingga saat ini. Ia berputar dengan sempurna. Kedua kakinya yang bisa menumpu hanya pada ujung-ujung sepatunya begerak dengan luwes, lincah dan indah. Bibirnya pun tak hentinya melafalkan instrumen yang biasa menjadi lagu pengiring tarian _swanlake _itu.

"_Taraaa~_ hh, hh, hh…" serunya sambil ditengahi dengan kegiatan mengambil nafas. "Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan putaran itu. _Hmm…_"

Setelah nafasnya kembali tenang, yang tersisa kini degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Aktifitas berputar-putar seperti itu tentunya akan memacu adrenalinnya tuk menyuruh jantung memompa darah lebih banyak guna diedarkan ke seluruh tubuh. Koridor itu begitu sepi. Yang hanya bisa terdengar hanyalah suara degup jantungnya saja.

_Deg deg, deg deg, deg deg._

Irama jantung adalah irama dengan melodi yang sangat teratur. Tuhan menganugerahi manusia dengan jantung guna sebagai alat pendeteksi kehidupan mereka. Tetapi, bagi makhluk tak nyata lainnya, jantung bukanlah penentu dari detak kehidupan mereka. Sama seperti _iblis_.

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya ke arah cermin itu. Mata _jade-_nya tak bisa lepas dari bayangannya sendiri. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh cermin itu. Entah mengapa. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ada sesosok lain yang terlihat dari cermin itu…

Meskipun samar-samar, pantulan sosok itu terlihat tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Kedua tangan sosok itu kemudian terangkat sedikit demi sedikit dan bergerak menelurusi leher jenjang milik Sakura. Kepala sosok itu juga sedikit menunduk serta menoleh ke kanan dan terlihat mendekati ke arah yang sama. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat jelas dari arah pantulan cermin itu. Sedikit lagi, sosok itu seakan ingin membaui Sakura dan memperlihatkan dua buah _canines _yang begitu runcing dan tajam. Sedikit lagi. Ya. Tinggal beberapa centi saja, sosok itu seperti ingin menancapkan _canines_-nya ke arah leher milik gadis itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, sosok itu telah—

"_Sakura… berikan darahmu…_"

Suara pecahan kaca itu terdengar lagi. Terdengar lebih jelas dan diiringi dengan suara lain yang terasa begitu nyata tepat di kedua cuping telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia membulatkan mata beriris hijau itu saat hembusan nafas yang terasa sangat dingin seakan mengitari seluruh jenjang lehernya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja kancing mantel dan gaun merahnya telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian lehernya yang seputih susu itu.

Ia kembali menatap sosok itu dari balik cermin. Ia semakin membulatkan matanya saat ia bisa menemukan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat bukan seperti dirinya. Seorang wanita muda dengan gaun merah dan liontin _oval _seakan menggantikan bayangan tubuhnya yang asli. Wanita muda itu… Ya. Wanita muda itu adalah wanita dalam lukisan yang dilihatnya tadi. _Tapi_… kenapa?

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

Darah merah seperti mengalir dari lehernya dan jatuh ke karpet hitam itu. _Tapi_—

~(OooOoOooO)~

"_Hah—a-apa itu tadi_?"

Sakura akhirnya tersadar dengan bayangan aneh yang seakan terlihat dari balik cermin itu. Sesegera mungkin ia berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan apa yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan dan tak ada sosok lain selain dirinya di koridor itu. Hanya ia dan _halusinasinya_.

Ia memutar kepalanya kembali—menatap dalam-dalam ke arah cermin aneh itu. Detak jantungnya mulai berdegup tak beraturan. Semakin lama akan semakin cepat, seiring dengan meningkatnya _adrenalin _dalam darahnya. Sakura terus saja memandang cermin itu, mulai dari ujung paling atas hingga paling bawah. Dan yang terakhir, ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dan bukan sosok lain.

"_Sakura! Kau di mana, nak? Sakura?_"

Suara sang ayah membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya dan melihat dari ujung cahaya terang sana, ayahnya terlihat seperti kebingungan saat mencarinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia meninggalkan arah pandangnya dan berlari ke arah yang lebih terang.

"Aku di sini, ayah!" seru Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sang ayah pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sang gadis kecilnya terlihat begitu terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sakura? Ayah sangat khawatir padamu. Ayah pikir kau tersesat atau apa."

"Ngg. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Karena terlalu keasyikan melihat lukisan-lukisannya, aku jadi mengabaikan panggilan ayah. Maafkan aku, ayah. Lain kali, aku janji untuk tidak melamun lagi." jawab Sakura dengan ceria.

"Hh, kau harus memegangi janjimu itu, _putri kecilku_." ungkap sang ayah seraya mencubit hidung putrinya itu. Sakura pun sedikit meringis dan tertawa lagi.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk malam ini, _Haruno-san_. Begitu pula untuk _tur kecilmu _itu, _Sakura-chan_." Tiba-tiba pria _buttler _itu muncul di hadapan Sakura dan ayahnya. Senyum ramah masih saja terpatri di wajah pucatnya itu. Melihat seperti ada yang tidak beres pada tubuh pria itu, Sakura pun mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Anda baik-baik saja kan, _Kakashi-san_?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa, _Sakura-chan_?"

"Itu… mm, soalnya Anda terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan beberapa jam yang lalu saat kita bertemu. Apakah Anda sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Haha. Aku baik-baik saja, _Sakura-chan_. Aku memang, _mm_, boleh dikata kalau aku ini menderita _anemia_. Tapi, bukan masalah yang berat kok. Sebaiknya, _Sakura-chan _mengkhawatirkan diri _Sakura-chan _saja dan juga ayah _Sakura-chan_. Ok?" jawab pria itu seraya menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sudah malam. Anda sudah bisa pulang sekarang, _Haruno-san_. Melihat jawaban Anda tadi, saya rasa sudah tidak ada halangan lagi bagi Anda untuk diterima sebagai bagian dari karyawan di museum ini, _Haruno-san_."

"I-iya. Terima kasih banyak, _Kakashi-san_." balas ayah Sakura yang diakhiri dengan kepala yang menunduk hormat, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kakashi pun membalas hormat ayah dan anak itu.

"Sama-sama."

Kakashi kembali menuntun langkah mereka tuk turun hingga ke pintu kayu museum itu. Senyum ramah masih mengembang di wajah letih dan pucatnya itu. Setelah memberi hormat kecil, ayah Sakura kemudian mulai menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura kembali. Kedua _Haruno _itu melangkah meninggalkan area museum yang dahulunya merupakan kastil milik seorang _vampire berdarah murni_ di kota _Vienna _itu. Namun, entah mengapa sosoknya tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja setelah sebuah _fitnah_ akan dirinya tersebar luas di tengah-tengah masyarakat.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda, _Haruno-san_." kata Kakashi saat kedua sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya, "_dan juga—"_

"—_anda, Sakura-oujo-sama._"

~(OooOoOooO)~

Pria berpakaian ala _buttler _itu melangkah menuju ke koridor yang sebelumnya telah dikunjungi oleh gadis kecil itu. Mata lelahnya yang berwarna _onyx _terlihat menyipit dan begitu terkonsentrasi. Cermin raksasa yang tak bisa memantulkan bayangan apapun akan dirinya semakin lama akan berubah semakin bias. Garis-garis imajiner yang berbentuk diagonal terlihat pada cermin itu. Tak lama, cermin yang telah membuat gadis itu seakan terperangkap oleh imajinasinya sendiri memberikan sebuah bayangan yang tampak berbeda dari wujud asli sang _buttler_.

Dari balik cermin itu muncul sesosok pria muda berambut _raven_, dengan mantel putih panjang bergradasi hitam di tiap ujungnya, ditambah juga dua buahsarung tangan karet yang juga berwarna senada dengan mantel panjangnya itu. Kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya tidak terkancing sempurna—memperlihatkan jenjang leher putihnya dan sedikit bagian dari _clavicula_-nya. Wajahnya seakan tertutup oleh bayangan hitam dan juga rambut _raven _miliknya.

Sang _buttler _memandang ke arah sosok itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia melangkah sedikit dan mendekati sosok di balik cermin itu.

"Anda tidak perlu menakut-nakuti-_nya _sampai seperti itu, _Uchiha-sama_. Saya tahu Anda masih _menginginkannya _tuk kembali tapi… meskipun roda reinkarnasi kembali pada dirinya, ia akan tetap terlahir sebagai seorang—

—_manusia_."

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan demi perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit. Rambut _raven-_nya sedikit memberikan celah bagi cahaya remang untuk menyinari wajah pucatnya itu. Sangat pucat bagaikan mayat hidup yang telah terkubur dalam peti mati selama ribuan tahun. Matanya yang sedari tadi terus menutup kemudian terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris mata yang berwarna semerah darha. Dan hal inilah yang membuat sang _buttler _terlihat begitu sedih akan takdir _tuan-nya _yang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak berniat menakut-nakutinya tadi. Dengan diriku yang masih terkurung di ruang sempit dalam cermin ini, aku takkan bisa menyentuh_nya_, _Kakashi_." jawab sosok itu dengan nada yang begitu hampa. "Dan yang tadi itu hanya imajinasiku. Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menahan rasa _haus _ini kan?"

"Ya. Saya tahu akan hal itu, _Uchiha-sama_. Tapi, saya sangat kagum dengan _beliau _tadi. Sifat peduli dan khawatirnya seperti tidak berubah."

"Kenapa, _Kakashi_?"

"Beliau—_beliau _bertanya apakah saya sedang sakit atau tidak hanya karena perubahan warna wajah saya yang memucat."

"_Sou ka_?" tanya sosok itu. Pemuda pucat yang terkurung dalam cermin itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyentuh cerminnya. "Kau juga. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak memenuhi _rasa laparmu _itu, _Kakashi_. Kau berbeda denganku. Aku bisa menahan rasa haus ini lebih dari yang kau perkirakan, lalu kau, apakah tidak menyakitkan bagi dirimu yang hanya le—"

"Saya tidak akan _meminum _darah siapapun sampai Anda juga menemukan _darah _yang Anda inginkan, _Uchiha-sama_. Saya tahu hal itu memang menyakitkan, tetapi… bukankah yang lebih sakit itu adalah Anda sendiri, _Uchiha-sama_? Maaf bila saya mengatakan hal ini, tapi… Anda bahkan tak menjadikan _Oujo-sama _seperti _ras _kita saat itu padahal saya tahu, Anda begitu mencintai _Oujo-sama_. Dan demi _Oujo-sama, _Anda rela tuk berada dalam cermin ini _selamanya_." potong sang _buttler._

Wajah itu kembali menunduk dalam, sedangkan telapak tangan yang menempel pada permukaan cermin itu terlihat diremaskan kuat. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan dengan kecepatan suara, timbul semacam efek suara kaca yang dipecahkan dan berserakan di lantai-lantai marmer. Sosok itu tengah membentur-benturkan buku-buku jemarinya ke arah cermin yang membatasi antara dirinya dengan _pelayan _setianya itu.

"Hentikan, _Uchiha-sama_. Anda hanya akan melukai diri Anda sendiri. Kumohon, hentikan perbuatan Anda itu. _Saya mohon_! _Uchiha Sasuke-sama…_"

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti melukai buku-buku jemarinya ke arah cermin yang terus saja membuat serpihan-serpihan kecil namun secepat kilat kembali membentuk cermin yang baru itu. Darah merah terlihat menodai sarung tangan putihnya dan juga cermin _terkutuk _itu. Ia lalu menyentuhkan dahinya pada permukaan cermin yang ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Waktu itu, aku ingin ia tetap menjadi dirinya. Aku—aku ingin melihatnya hidup dan mati sebagai manusia. Aku tidak ingin ia berubah menjadi _iblis _sepertiku. Sebab… _hidup dalam keabadian sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan, Kakashi_."

"Saya mengerti maksud Anda, _Uchiha-sama_. Saya mengerti."

"Kau tahu, selama ini, aku hanya bisa menyusahkan _ayah _dan _ibu_, juga—_aniki_. Dahulu, _vampire _adalah manusia yang rela membuang jiwanya demi satu hal yang dianggapnya _berharga_. Dan aku… aku menukar jiwaku dengan _iblis _demi mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi, keinginanku itu bukan hanya demi diriku. Tetapi, demi _klan-_ku, _keluarga-_ku, dan juga—

—_demi manusia lain_."

"Kau masih ingat dengan wabah penyakit aneh yang diderita oleh masyarakat kota ini kan, _Kakashi_?" tanya pemuda itu masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ya. Saat itu, warga kota kemudian meminta pada salah satu biarawan untuk membersihkan kota ini dari sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai _kutukan _berupa penyakit aneh itu. Tetapi, saat sang biarawan itu memohon dan berdoa pada Tuhan, jawaban yang muncul adalah—"

"—_pengorbanan __**darah**__ seorang Uchiha di depan mata semua warga kota ini_. Dan kau tahu siapa orang yang rela menjual jiwanya demi kota ini, _Kakashi_?" potong pemuda pucat itu seraya mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Mata semerah darah itu terlihat seperti mampu memotong apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang _buttler _menelengkan kepalanya sedikit—seakan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu _sarkasme _di telinganya itu.

"Orang itu adalah _aku, Kakashi. _Ya. Orang yang mengikat dirinya dengan tombak besar tepat di depan patung _iblis _kota ini. Patung _terkutuk _yang paling ditakuti oleh manusia-manusia lain di kota ini dan tak ada satupun manusia yang rela melakukan hal itu selain _aku. Hanya aku! Aku! AKU!_"

Suara serpihan kaca yang berjatuhan mulai terdengar lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kakashi bisa mendengar serpihan-serpihan itu terlalu memekikkan di telinganya. Rambut peraknya terjatuh dan menutupi mata _onyx-_nya. Kali ini, ia akan membiarkan _tuan-_nya tuk melampiaskan segala amarahnya melalui cermin _terkutuk _itu.

Seperti terdapat sebuah bola besar yang mencekat leher Kakashi saat ini. Ia merasa sedih dengan semua _takdir _yang harus dilalui oleh Sasuke hingga entah sampai kapan. Ia tahu seberapa besar penderitaan yang harus dipikul oleh Uchiha ini demi melindungi _manusia _lain yang ternyata sangat membencinya. Dan balasan manusia-manusia itu pada Sasuke adalah sebuah fitnah yang membuatnya harus terkurung selamanya dalam dimensi lain dalam cermin itu. Bukankah itu sungguh tidak adil?

"_Uchiha-sama_." panggil sang _buttler _lemah.

"_Apa_?"

"Saya harap, setelah semua pengorbanan yang telah Anda lakukan selama ini, Anda bisa menemukan kebahagiaan Anda."

"_Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?_"

Pria bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum ramah yang selalu dilukiskannya pada Sakura.

"_Buatlah Sakura-Oujo-sama tuk merasakan apa yang Anda rasakan selama ini_, _Uchiha-sama_. Sebab, kurasa _Sakura-Oujo-sama _juga menginginkan tuk bisa memahami penderitaan Anda. Dan Anda sudah membuat _beliau _menunggu terlalu lama." jawabnya sendu. "Itu bila Anda menginginkannya. Karena, kegelapan yang menaungi Anda selama ini ternyata tidak membuat _hati _Anda juga menjadi _gelap_."

"Dan bukankah _kutukan _itu akan lenyap dan Anda bisa terbebas dari cermin ini bila Anda―

―_meminum darah_ _Sakura-Oujo-sama_?" lanjut Kakashi, sedikit membuat mata semerah darah milik Sasuke membulat lebar.

"_Ich will nicht zu verletzen_."*

"Tapi, Anda belum bertanya pada _beliau_, _Uchiha-sama_. Lagipula, bila ingatan beliau telah Anda kembalikan, saya rasa ia bisa membuat pilihannya sendiri."

Jawaban yang terdengar begitu memaksa itu sedikit membuat Sasuke tersadar dengan pilihannya selama ini. Apakah dengan memilih kehidupan seperti itu, ia benar-benar telah membuat sosok gadis yang begitu dicintainya merasa bahagia? Apakah dengan pengorbanannya tuk terkurung selamanya dalam cermin itu, ia bisa memberikan kebebasan bagi gadis itu tuk membuat pilihan akan hidupnya sendiri? Semua pertanyaan itu seakan berputar-putar dalam kepalanya saat ini.

"_Lassen sie mich nachdenken ersten, Kakashi_."* jawabnya seraya memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah menjauhi cermin itu. Kegelapan abadi kian memakan bayangannya saat itu.

"_Ja, mein Herr._"* ujar sang _buttler_ sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah tuannya yang telah menghilang dari arah pandangnya. "_Ich hoffe, Sie konnen die beste Entscheidung zu treffen_."*

~(OooOoOooO)~

_Vienna, February, 19__th__ 1919_

Musim semi seakan menggantikan musim salju yang begitu dingin. Dan musim semi pun tergantikan oleh musim panas dan terus mengalami perputaran hingga ke musim-musim berikutnya. Dunia ini mirip seperti sebuah roda yang berputar dan memiliki siklusnya masing-masing. Di saat kematian menghampiri, maka sebuah kehidupan lain akan menggantikannya dan mengisi kekosongan dalam dunia ini. Namun, hal seperti itu tak pernah dirasakan oleh Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

Entah mengapa, semenjak kedatangannya yang pertama kali di museum aneh itu, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, mimpi-mimpi aneh selalu menghantui di setiap tidurnya. Seakan-akan, tak pernah ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan pernah tak ingin lagi kembali ke sekolah hanya karena merasa seperti terus diawasi setiap ia berjalan sendirian di luar rumahnya. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang _paranoid_ dan memiliki kondisi _psikis _yang kurang sehat

Ia telah meniti karirnya sebagai seorang _balerina_ yang cukup terkenal di kota _Vienna_. Selama enam tahun pula, perjuangannya tuk mendapatkan _kebahagiaan _dan cita-citanya yang terus diimpikannya sejak kecil kini bisa berbuah manis. Tapi, mengapa kebahagiaan itu seperti tertutupi oleh hal lain yang terkadang membuatnya merasa frustasi? Bukankah hidupnya kini telah sempurna? Dengan nama yang tak asing lagi di dunia _balet_ dan juga ia bisa menghidupi adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar saat ini. Lalu, apa yang kurang?

Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian aneh yang pernah dialaminya sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu, ia sering mendapat mimpi-mimpi aneh yang rasanya begitu nyata baginya. Dalam setiap mimpinya, ia selalu mengenakan gaun merah dan tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin raksasa. Setelah itu, ada sosok misterius yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan mimpi itu harus terpotong tepat di bagian saat sosok itu seperti ingin menunjukkan _canines-_nya—

"_Haaa…"_

Ia terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang tidak begitu nyenyak. Mimpi itu datang lagi dan sungguh mengganggunya. Meskipun sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter ahli kejiwaan, ia tetap saja dikatakan sebagai pasien normal yang sehat. Kondisi _psikis-_nya juga tampak sehat. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya dengan begitu besarnya pada saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Dan itu tandanya bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, mimpi-mimpi itu terus mengusik tidur malamnya. Dan selalu mimpi yang sama dan tak pernah menuju hingga _klimaks-_nya.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku_?"

"_**Sakura**_**…**"

"_Si-siapa itu? Sepertinya aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku._"

"_**Sakura**_**…**"

"Si-siapa?! Siapa di sana? Tunjukkan wajahmu! _Hei!_"

"_**Sakura…**_"

"_**Sakura…**_"

Nama itu terus terngiang di dalam kepala Sakura saat ini. Ia merasa letih dengan semua _permainan _yang selama ini telah menghantuinya. Dan semuanya kian berputar. Berputar. Seperti sebuah dimensi lain yang berdistorsi.

"_Bitte, stop it!!_"* teriaknya, dengan tangannya yang saling menutupi kedua telinganya. Kedua mata _jade-_nya pun telah menutup rapat.

"_**Es tut mir leid, mein liebe. Aber ich will dir nicht weh tun**_."*

"_Siapa? Suara siapa itu? Aku—aku—aku seperti mengenal suara itu. Tapi—siapa? Siapa_? _SIAPA?!_" tanyanya berulang kali. Namun, saat ia baru saja ingin membuka kedua matanya, suara-suara itu tergantikan oleh suara bak pecahan kaca yang bergemericik di sebuah lantai _marmer_.

_PRAANNKKK…_

_Lantai marmer_? _Serpihan kaca? Bukankah itu_—

"_Royal Herritage Museum._" ucapnya tiba-tiba. "_Ya. Semua jawaban atas mimpi-mimpi ini adalah museum itu_."

~(OooOoOooO)~

_Vienna, January, 20__th__ 1919_

"_Sakura? _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memakai gaun? Gaun merah pula. Bukannya kau tidak suka memakai jenis pakaian berjumbai-jumbai seperti itu, _hm_?"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah memerhatikan sahabat seperjuangannya itu dengan kedua mata birunya. Sedangkan, sosok yang terus diperhatikannya sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan gaun merah yang sedang ditatanya dengan rapi. Tapi, berapa kali pun dicoba agar renda-rendanya tidak mencuat ke atas, tetap saja usahanya tidak pernah berhasil. Gadis bermata biru itu menatap lelah ke arah sahabatnya. Sesekali ia mendesah panjang atau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan lucu sahabatnya itu.

"Butuh bantuan, _nona_?"

"_Eh_? Ti-tidak kok. Aku bisa sendi―_waa..._"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terjatuh saat ia berusaha keras menarik benang yang tiba-tiba saja memperjelek renda berpita pada bagian ujung rok gaunnya. Saking kuatnya ia menarik, seketika bunyi _tukk _keras terdengar memenuhi kamar kecil yang telah kedua sahabat ini sewa semenjak mereka telah lulus dari bangku sekolah.

"_Hahh_... kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, _Sakura_. Kau seperti tidak pernah memakai gaun saja. Ah iya! Aku lupa." kata gadis _blonde _itu sambil menampar jidatnya sendiri. Ia pun juga membantu gadis bernama Sakura itu untuk membetulkan renda-renda berpita pada bagian bawah gaunnya. "Sebenarnya, kau ada acara apa sih? Biasanya, kau hanya memakai gaun jika kau ingin menghadiri acara yang benar-benar penting kan, _yahh, _kecuali saat pesta pertunangannya si _Karin _itu dengan tuan _Suigetsu _yang tampan nan kaya. _Haha_..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Ino_. Kau juga sudah dilamar kan? Kenapa kau belum membalas lamaran dari _Herr Sai_? Dia juga orang yang cukup terpandang kan?" balas Sakura, dengan kedua matanya yang terus terpancang ke arah pekerjaan Ino pada gaunnya.

"_Yeah. _Terpandang sih terpandang. Tapi, aku terkadang bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apakah dengan profesiku yang hanya sebagai penari _balet _ini bisa membuat _namanya _tidak jatuh? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa. Terlebih lagi, kudengar, katanya ia baru saja kembali dari _London_ dan gelar _Sir _akan segera didapatkannya. _Hahh... _kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau jawab, _Sakura_?"

"Ng, aku tidak tahu. Tapi―setidaknya, kau pernah mengenalnya dan pernah menyukainya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup kan? Bagiku, tak masalah dia adalah _siapa _dan _bagaimana. _Asalkan dia bisa menghargaimu selama ini dan memberikan perhatian, maka sudah tak keraguan bagimu untuk tidak berkata tidak. Tapi, semuanya harus kembali pada dirimu sendiri sih." jawab Sakura dengan senyum ceria. Mata _jade-_nya berkeliling sebentar tuk mencari jam di dinding kamarnya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapatkan waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul _21.00_.

"_Taraaa~_ akhirnya benang ini dan rajutannya pun telah kembali normal!" seru Ino seketika. Dengan secepat kilat, Sakura lalu menarik gaunnya dari tangan Ino dan melihat ke arah cermin sebentar hanya untuk memastikan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia pun berlari ke arah rak sepatu dan mulai memakai sepatu tanpa _hak―_mirip seperti sepatu _balet _usang yang pernah yang dimilikinya.

"_Ino, _kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah lebih dulu. Aku mungkin akan pulang tengah malam."

"Mm, iya. Tapi, hei. _Hei_, Sakura! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"_Ng, _ini hanya acara peresmian toko sepatu _balet _milik _Frau Tsunade_ di _Royal Herritage Museum_. Aku sudah janji pada beliau kalau aku akan datang di setiap acara yang dibuatnya. Soalnya, dia sudah cukup banyak membantuku selama ini, terutama selama pencapaian karirku sebagai _balerina_." jawabnya dari arah balik pintu sambil mengenakan mantel merah tebalnya. "Sudah ya, Ino. Aku pergi dulu. _Bye_!"

Sesaat setelah sosok sahabatnya itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Ino baru tersadar akan sesuatu hal. "_Royal Herritage Museum_? Bukannya itu museum kan? Acara peresmian toko sepatu balet di museum? Hmm, aneh-aneh saja. _Hah..._"

Salju di luar sana sedikit membuat tubuh Sakura yang telah tertutupi oleh mantel tebal merasa agak kedinginan. Cuaca ekstrem sedang mengacaukan kondisi malam di kota _Vienna _saat ini. Hembusan nafas Sakura bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Dalam setiap langkah dan nafas yang bisa dihelanya, angin dingin seakan mencekatnya dan tak bisa lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan mantelnya dan berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"_Ah! _Anda pasti _Haruno Sakura _kan? Selamat datang di acara peresmian _Beau-Line Shoe Shop _milik _Frau Tsunade_! Mari saya bawa mantel Anda,_ nona_."

Seorang pelayan dengan pakaian mewah bak _buttler _di rumah-rumah orang kaya _Vienna _menghadang tepat di hadapan Sakura. Baru saja ia tiba di pintu museum bertuliskan _Royal Herritage Museum _itu dan ia sudah dihadapkan dengan pelayan yang begitu ramah. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan salah satu _buttler _yang pernah menyunggingkan senyum ramah di setiap perbincangan antara mereka berdua.

"_Nona Sakura_?" panggil _buttler _itu―membuat Sakura tersadar oleh lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ah ya. Ma-maaf. Aku sedikit―erm, terkejut dengan keindahan ornamen yang menghiasi museum ini. _Haha_."

Si _buttler _menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mm, begitu ya? _Yap, _kalau begitu, bisa saya membantu nona untuk menyimpan mantel Anda? Anda tak perlu memakai mantel Anda saat berada di dalam pesta, _nona_."

"Ti-tidak usah. Kurasa malam ini akan sangat dingin. Sebaiknya aku pakai saja mantelku ini."

"Tapi _nona_―"

"_Biarkan saja, Kotetsu._ _Sepertinya nona kita yang satu ini tidak tahan dengan dingin_."

Suara pria lain seperti membuat si _buttler _terkejut, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tetap mempertahankan mantel merahnya tuk terus melekat pada tubuhnya itu. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menangkap sosok yang dianggapnya sedikit membantunya itu. Dan entah mengapa, mata _emerald _Sakura membulat saat melihat sosok itu.

"_Kakashi-san_?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Pria berambut perak itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya ke arah Sakura. "Sudah sangat lama sekali ya, _Sakura-chan_?"

"Ah! Ng, i-iya. Bagaimana kabarmu, _Kakashi-san_?"

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya. "_Kotetsu_, aku yang akan membantu nona ini tuk sampai pada _tempat _yang _diinginkannya_. Kau tetaplah berjaga di depan pintu dan layani tamu yang lainnya."

_Buttler _yang bernama _Kotetsu _ini mengangguk kaku. Kakashi kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sakura pun meski masih dengan perasaan menimbang-nimbang kemudian menerima uluran tangan Kakashi. Mereka meninggalkan area pintu museum itu dan berjalan menuju _main hall_ yang telah dihiasi dengan berbagai ornamen khas _balerina _dan foto-foto para _balerina _terkenal seluruh dunia.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa _Frau Tsunade _memilih museum ini sebagai tempat pesta peresmian toko sepatu balet miliknya kan?" tanya Kakashi, berusaha memecah keheningan semu itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa, _Kakashi-san_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Nama _Frau Tsunade _sudah begitu terkenal dalam dunia _balet _di Eropa. Tidak hanya karirnya yang begitu memukau sebagai_ the best balerina _pada masanya, tetapi juga idenya dalam mendirikan toko sepatu balet pun tak bisa diragukan lagi. Kurasa, _Frau Tsunade _berhasil mewujudkan impian semua _balerina _di kota ini." jelasnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

Kakashi masih menuntun langkah Sakura menuju ke suatu tempat yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sepi. Tak ada satu suara pun. Setelah ia telah berada tepat di ujung lantai dua museum itu, barulah ia menyadari akan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"_Kakashi-san_, apakah kau yakin kita berada di tempat yang benar? Kenapa pestanya terdengar begitu sepi dan tak ada suara? Dan juga―"

"Ya. Memang bukan di sini. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang _semestinya_, _Sakura-Oujo-sama_." ujar Kakashi, memotong kata-kata Sakura. Saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kakashi, Sakura merasa _de javu _dengan semua itu. Seketika, semuanya terlihat seperti berputar di kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing dan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegap meskipun pada kenyataannya kini sebelah tangannya telah memegang erat ke selusur tangga.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu, dengan kecepatan yang _abormal_, Kakashi berusaha menarik tangan Sakura yang terbebas dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya sebentar. "Anda tidak apa-apa kan, _Sakura-Oujo-sama_?"

Semakin lama, sesuatu yang berputar di kepalanya semakin berputar lebih kencang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit juga mulai menjalar di setiap sudut kepalanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Dan begitu sakit.

"_Nggg..._" keluhnya seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

"_Es tut mir leid, mein Lady_."

Masih dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap erat Sakura, Kakashi membawa pergi tubuh Sakura dengan kecepatan bak kecepatan cahaya. Bayangan hitam menjadi bukti dari betapa cepatnya Kakashi saat itu dan betapa ia bukanlah seorang _manusia_ selama ini. Setibanya Kakashi di tempat yang diinginkannya Sakura tuk berada di sana, ia sudah bisa mendapati sosok Sakura yang telah tertidur pulas. _Mungkin karena rasa sakit akibat de javu_, pikirnya.

Kakashi kembali menatap ke arah cermin itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga _sosok lain_ yang tergambarkan dalam cermin itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas saat ini. Pancaran cahaya yang remang sedikit memberikan pantulan bayangan yang jelas. Hal yang bisa terlihat jelas saat itu adalah sosok pria berambut _raven_ dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk dalam. Mantel putih yang telah lusuh dan robek sana-sini, dada bidang berwarna pucat dengan kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka semua, dan juga _mata semerah darah_.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi_?"

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan, _Uchiha-sama_." jawab Kakashi pelan sembari menurunkan tubuh tak berdaya Sakura tepat di atas lantai marmer berlapiskan karpet hitam itu dan juga tepat hadapan sebuah cermin raksasa.

Mata yang berwarna semerah darah itu membulat lebar, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "_Siapa dia?_"

"_Si-siapa_? Apakah Anda lupa, _Uchiha-sama_? Beliau adalah _Sakura-Oujo-sa―"_

"_Aku tidak menanyakan namanya, Kakashi!" _pekik pria bernama Uchiha itu. "_Mengapa 'ia' jadi seperti ini_? _Mengapa, Kakashi?! Jawab pertanyaanku!_"

"Bisakah Anda tenang, _Uchiha-sama_?" pinta sang _buttler_. "Bukankah yang menyebabkan Anda menjadi seperti ini adalah _gadis ini_? Selagi dia sedang tak sadarkan diri, sebaiknya Anda memulai _ritual _itu, _Uchiha-sama_."

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tidak! Bawa gadis ini kembali ke asalnya, Kakashi! Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi..._"

"Anda mengatakan hal itu karena Anda takut dengan takdir yang mungkin akan _mengikat _gadis ini kan, _Uchiha-sama_? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Anda sendiri saja yang bertanya padanya? Sepertinya, hatinya menolak saat saya berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan lamanya itu. Tetapi, bila Anda yang melakukannya, mungkin _ia _bisa mengerti."

Sosok pria dalam cermin itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya yang baru saja ingin menghilang dari hadapan pelayan setianya itu. Ia menoleh sebentar dan menancapkan mata merahnya itu pada sosok gadis yang telah terbaring lemah di atas karpet hitam koridor sepi itu. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan tuk tetap berada di hadapan sang _buttler_.

"_Bangunkan dia, Kakashi_."

Mendengar jawaban tuannya, Kakashi kemudian mengangkat pundak Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuannya. Dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di atas dahi milik Sakura, sebuah cahaya merah terlihat dari balik dahinya itu. Sepersekian menit kemudian, gadis itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan mata dan alisnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya hingga penuh. Melihat sosok Kakashi tepat di atasnya, Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya tuk berdiri tegap.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada apa ini? _Ka-kakashi-san_? Sebenarnya, a-ada ini? Aku di mana? Dan―"

Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura sekali lagi dengan cara membuat kepalanya menoleh ke arah cermin. Saat seluruh permukaan wajahnya telah dihadapkan ke arah cermin raksasa itu, entah mengapa pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Iris _jade-_nya seakan menjadi hitam dan sebutir air mata terlihat jatuh dari ekor matanya itu. Ia seperti telah menemukan _jawaban _dari mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Ya. Jawaban pasti akan mimpi-mimpi tak berkesudahan itu.

"_Kau... Siapa?_"

Sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan Sakura.

"_Kau..._"

"_Kau..._"

"_Kau..._"

"_**Hentikan, Sakura**__._"

Sebuah lentera merah berputar di kepala Sakura. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam lautan _darah. _Lautan yang dipenuhi dengan _darah merah. _Serpihan kaca itu membuatnya kembali tersadar akan _memori _lama yang pernah bersemayam dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"_Sa-Sa-Su―Sasu-Sasu―_"

_Tik... Tik... Tik..._

Darah kental mulai menetes dari jemarinya yang putih. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan serpihan kaca yang mulai memecahkan diri sedikit demi sedikit tepat di hadapannya. Cermin itu retak, perlahan demi perlahan, tepat di sebuah titik di mana kedua ujung jari mereka saling bertemu. Darah itu menetes dan memberikan warna indah pada cermin _terkutuk _yang kian meretak itu.

_PRANKK_...

"_Sa―_"

"_SASUKE!_"

"_Arrggghhhh..._"

~(OooOoOooO)~

"_Hentikan semua sifat keras kepalamu itu, Sasuke! Kau bisa mati kalau kau tidak secepatnya meminum darahku! Lakukan sekarang juga, Sasuke. Kumohon... demi dirku. Kumohon..._"

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sakura. Aku ingin kau tuk tetap hidup sebagaimana hidup yang kau inginkan._"

"_Dasar bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang berhak memutuskan aku ingin hidup sebagai apa dan bagaimana? Hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan semua itu, Sasuke! Hanya aku!_"

"_Kau salah Sakura. Yang berhak menentukan hidupmu hanyalah Tuhan. Pergilah dari tempat ini sebelum mereka menemukanmu._"

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Tidak akan pernah, Sasuke. Kumohon, minum saja darahku. Kumohon Sasuke... Tetaplah hidup... Kumohon..._"

"_**Es tut mir leid, mein liebe**__..._"

~(OooOoOooO)~

"_Hei monster! Keluar kau dari kastil ini! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku?! Dasar iblis sialan!_"

"_Iblis!_"

"_Monster!_"

"_Makhluk hina!_"

"_Dasar vampir! Kami benci kalian._"

"_Ayo bunuh mereka! Singkirkan mereka dari kota ini!_"

"_Ya! Bunuh saja mereka. Para __**hunter **__telah siap dengan peluru perak mereka!_"

~(OooOoOooO)~

"_Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk melakukan itu semua, Sasuke?_"

"_Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu kan, nii-san_?"

"_Tapi, kau tahu apa resiko dari __**kehidupan **__yang kau pilih karenanya_?"

"_Ya. Aku sudah paham dengan pilihanku itu. Kurasa, takkan ada yang berani melakukannya selain aku. Lagipula, aku sudah dianggap sebagai orang yang tak berguna. Menurutku, hanya inilah satu-satunya penebusan dosan yang bisa kulakukan. Maafkan aku, aniki... Dan sampaikan permohonan maafku untuk ayah dan ibu... _

_...sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang lain, kakak..._

~(OooOoOooO)~

_Tik... Tik... Tik... _

Lentera itu berhenti berputar. Air mata yang bercampur dengan darah miliknya seakan membuatnya harus kembali ke sebuah masa lalu menyedihkan. Ia diam mematung tepat di hadapan retakan cermin yang terpecah-pecah itu. Sisa serpihan cermin dan darah mengotori sekitarnya. Begitu pula dengan mantel yang dikenakannya kini sudah tak serapi yang sebelumnya. Mata _jade-_nya terus membulat hampa. Kedua tangannya pun saling teremas kuat, membuat darah mengucur hebat dari telapak tangannya itu. Betapa tidak. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau ia sedang meremas serpihan cermin yang tajam dari balik kedua tangannya itu. Namun, ia seperti tidak merasa sakit. Tak sakit sama sekali.

"_Sakura..._"

Nama itu. Nama itu membuatnya tersadar. Pupil matanya yang melebar kembali mengecil dan desak tangis mulai terdengar lagi.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa... KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU, SASUKE?!_" teriaknya. "_TAK TAHUKAH KAU AKAN RASA SAKIT YANG SELAMA INI TERLUPAKAN OLEHKU SELAMA RATUSAN TAHUN?! Tak tahukah kau akan―akan―sesak yang terus saja mengerogoti tubuhku ini? Tak tahukah kau?_"

Airmatanya tumpah. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi membendung tangis itu terlalu lama. Mendengar tangis emosinya, pria yang kini tak lagi terkurung dalam cermin itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk sosok gadis yang telah lama ditunggunya tuk kembali itu. Ya, Sudah terlalu lama ditunggu dan dinanti olehnya...

"_Es tut mir leid, mein liebe_. _Es tut mir leid..._"*

"Lakukan hal _itu_ sekarang juga, Sasuke. Kumohon... lakukan. Aku tahu kau-lah yang selama ini terus menderita. Tapi... kau seakan tak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun, bahkan _aku_..."

"_Aber ich will dir nicht weh tun._"*

"_Bisakah untuk sekali saja aku egois dengan pilihanku sendiri? Maafkan aku. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan menginginkan agar kehidupanku tuk terus berada di sampingmu, Sasuke..._"

"_Sind Sie sicher?_"*

"Kau pasti merasa begitu kesepian kan? Kenapa kau memilih tuk berada dalam _cermin _ini jika kau bisa memilih tuk hidup bebas, _Sasuke_?"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku ini adalah _iblis_. Dan iblis takkan pernah bisa diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih kehidupan yang diinginkannya."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya seakan takkan mau melepaskan orang itu dari sisinya sekali lagi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang pria _immortal _itu dan berusaha tuk mendengar detak jantungnya yang telah terdiam dalam sepi.

"Percuma saja, Sakura. Jantungku telah mati beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya, jantungku ini telah mati sesaat setelah _orang-orang_ itu menancapkan tombak _iblis _tepat di dadaku ini." jawabnya seraya membaui Sakura.

Melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, Sakura kemudian mendorong belakang kepalanya perlahan hingga menuju tepat di pertemuan antara pundak dan kepalanya itu. Meskipun sedikit memberontak, dengan paksa, Sakura tetap menyuruh Sasuke berada pada posisinya yang seperti itu.

"_Kali ini, kumohon... biarkan aku menjadi sosok yang egois saat ini. Tapi, kau butuh 'darah', Sasuke. Dan aku ingin kau tuk―_

―_tetap berdetak meski dalam jantung yang telah mati itu._

Sakura menutup kedua matanya yang telah mengering karena air mata itu. Melihat sang _raja _dan _ratu _akan memulai _ritual _itu, Kakashi kemudian membalikkan wajahnya dan sesegera mungkin menghilang dari koridor itu. Ia cukup merasa lega dengan semua itu meski pada akhirnya takkan ada satupun yang bisa membiarkan _kotak pandora _itu terbuka.

"_Tutup matamu, Sakura..._"

Dan dua taring runcing yang sudah lama tak pernah merasakan darah itu mulai merobek kulit mulus Sakura. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura. Ia pun tak bisa menghindari tuk ingin menangis demi menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang seakan mengalir begitu cepatnya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cermin itu kembali meretak dan pecah hingga hanya membuat serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kini, _ia _terbebas. Terbebas dari kurungan akan kegelapan. Terbebas dari kurungan akan kebekuan. Dan terbebas dari kurungan _kemarahan―_

~(OooOoOooO)~

_Slurp..._

_Tik... tik... tik..._

_Slurp..._

___Slurp..._

Asalkan bisa memberikan nafas satu kali lagi bagi manusia lainnya, maka aku akan memilih tuk menjadi _iblis _selamanya...

* * *

**OWARI**

~(OooOoOooO)~

* * *

_**Dictionary :**_

_**Ich will nicht zu verletzen**__ : I don't want to hurt her_

_**Lassen sie mich nachdenken ersten, Kakashi**__ : let me think first_

_**Ja, mein Herr**__ : yes, my lord_

_**Ich hoffe, Sie konnen die beste Entscheidung zu treffen**__ : I hope you can make the best decision_

_**Bitte, stop it**__ : please, stop it!_

_**Es tut mir leid, mein liebe. Aber ich will dir nicht weh tun**__ : I'm sorry, my love. I just don' want to hurt you_

_**Sind Sie sicher**__ : are you sure?_

* * *

**GYAA... Ini adalah vamfic pertama saya. Dan bisa ditebak kalo ceritanya aneh kan? *dijitak Sasu***

**Saya jadi speechless. Semuanya saya serahkan kepada para reader semua. ^^**

**Jangan lupa direview ya. Makasih... *bow***

**Dan... HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY!!!!^^**


End file.
